Would you like to check in?
by Shinigami Fuzzy
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino checks into a hotel.They bumped into Sasuke's old friend Rina ,my OC, over there.Each of them experienced something very strange. Would you like to check in to find out more? AU, Modern.Warning:Ghosts.
1. Checking In

Hi. This story, 'Would you like to check in?" is something similar to Story telling anyone.

So if you have read Story telling anyone, you might get a better concept of what's happening, although this is not a squeal or a prequel to it.

* * *

Title: Would you like to check in?

Author: Shinigami Fuzzy

Main characters: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino , Naruto and OC

Genre: Supernatural, Horror

Rating: T (Teens)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Both Hotel 626 and Hotel California has got nothing to do with this story.

Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino checks into a hotel called Hotel In. after checking in, each of them experienced something very... strange. Would you like to check in to find out more?

Universe: Alternate universe

Status: Incomplete

* * *

"This is it." He thought.

"Yeah! We're arriving!"

"So what do you think about…?"

Those voices…

So irritating…

"Come on Sasuke! It's time to check in!"Naruto jolted Sasuke out of his trains of thoughts/

No answer.

"Sasuke? Are you still thinking about your pet? Don't worry! I'm sure that your family members will take care of it!" Naruto cheered Sasuke up.

"Did you say something?" Sasuke tilted his head upwards and asked Naruto.

"Nope teme." Naruto replied feeling a bit insulted.

"Let's go then."

* * *

"Wow…"

"This place is so big! It looks just like those houses that people live in a few hundred year back!"

"Yeah... IT'S AWESOME!" exclaimed Naruto, who is currently running in a circle around the lobby.

"Well hello, how can I help you kids?" The receptionist asked the Konoha gang as they approached her.

"Hi. We..." Even before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sakura interrupted him.

"We need 2 rooms."Sakura pushed Naruto aside and answered the receptionist with a serious look on her face.

"Can you show me your documents and fill in these forms? It's necessary you know. She said while taking 4 forms out of a drawer.

"Do you have some pens?" Ino asked politely.

The receptionist took out pens for them to use.

"Can I ask if you guys would like standard rooms or executive rooms?" the receptionist asked while the gang were filling in their forms.

"Standard rooms please." Sasuke answered.

"You four are lucky. We only have 3 standard rooms left! But…" The receptionist's voice trailed off.

"But what?" Ino asked, getting curious.

"The rooms are separated from one another you see. The closest one that I can give you is the one on the 4th* floor and another one on the 3rd floor. The other room is on the 6th floor." The receptionist explained.

"Oh..."the gang answered in unison.

"So which room will you take? I suggest that you take the rooms in the 6th floor and the one on the 3rd floor." She asked the gang after they had filled their forms.

"What? One on the 6th floor and another one on the 3rd floor? Are you mad?" Naruto shouted at her.

"Don't be rude! Err… We will be taking the rooms on the 4th floor and the 3rd floor. And don't mind him. He's always like that." Sakura told the receptionist who took out two cards and asked them,

"Would you like wake up calls?"

"Yes please!" Ino answered.

"And what about maid service? Would you like your rooms to be cleaned?"

"Yes please!" Ino answered again, feeling excited about her room getting cleaned.

"Ok… here are your rooms' keys. One piece of advice for you guys. Try to sleep before 12 am if you are staying on the 4th floor. Do you have any questions for me?" The receptionist asked them.

"Yeah… what's your name? I don't see that you have a name tag." Sasuke asked her.

" My name is Mina." Mina told the gang, smiling.

"Are you done chatting with your new friend? I can't wait to check out our rooms! "Naruto jumped while asking.

"Fine dobe."

"Have a nice stay! Remember that piece of advice! It will help!" Mina waved them goodbye as they made their way to the lift.

/

*If you don't know, the word 'four' in Chinese has the same pronunciation as the word ' Death' in Chinese.

That's why we consider the number 4 as an unlucky number.

Well, that's a pretty short chapter.

This is just the beginning.

If you didn't read Story telling anyone, then this is surely going to freak you out.

I hope to make this story a 10 chapter thing.

Right.

I'll show you a sweet dream next chapter

Shinigami Fuzzy


	2. Ghosts?

Hello.

My OC, Rina is inside this chapter.

This is the first time that I'm using the OC stuff, and I'm not going to use Rina anymore after this.

This is her profile.

Name: Rina

Age: Same as the rest of Konoha 11, which in this story, is 15

Background: Rina is a ghost buster (Silly, I know) and she learns all the ghost busting stuff from her teacher. She has been learning all this stuff ever since she was a little kid, and she has the third eye, which means that she can see ghost.

Rina has been helping people to cross over to the other world (My friend does that too) ever since she has master how to do so.

She and Sasuke have studied in the same school before, and no they are not in BGR, aka boy girl relationship. Nope.

There is no pairing in this story, so that's about it.

Continue with the story.

/

"So who's going to stay on the 4th floor?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Mina-san told us to sleep before 12am for own good. I think that there's something wrong over there. I surely don't wanna risk my life staying there." Ino said as a chill went down her spine when she caught a glimpse of Mina smiling at her.

"Yeah, she looks so pale. I'm staying with you, Ino." Sakura commented on what Ino has just said.

The lift arrived.

"Ding!" the lift door opened. The gang was about to walk inside the door when a teenage girl joined them.

"Hey! Stop! Can't you see that there is an old couple trying to move out of the lift?" the girl shouted at them while she walked towards the lift.

"Huh? It is you, Rina? I thought that you were training… Oh..." Sasuke spoke up.

The others also seemed to be in a dilemma, not know what was happening.

"Right this way, auntie uncle."She said to something that does not exist, something that cannot be explained with scientific facts.

She seems to be smiling to someone, too.

"Is she mad?" Ino asked, feeling a bit jealous when she knew that Sasuke knew her.

"It seems to be so…"Sakura replied Ino.

The gang was staring at the girl when she walked into the lift.

"Are you guys coming in? You all seem to be in a daze." The stranger asked the gang.

"Well of course!" Sakura replied, the first one to recover from her 'daze'.

"Well duh!" Ino added in as well, being the second one to recover.

"Sigh…girls." Naruto and Sasuke both said in unison.

"What did you just say?" Sakura asked them with an evil look on her face.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied, just in time before Naruto said something that would offence the girls again.

/

When in the lift, Naruto pressed the '3' button while the stranger pressed the button '4', just right before Naruto pressed '3'.

"Excuse me, are you Rina?" Sasuke asked the girl out of the blue.

"Well yes. Aren't you Sasuke?" Rina turned the tables around by asking him questions.

"Yeah. What brings you here?" Sasuke asked, getting more and more curious by the second.

"I heard that there are a few ghosts who have not crossed over in this hotel, so I'm checking it out about what's happening." Rina answered.

"Ghost? Don't be silly. It's the 21st century already! Everything is about science." Sakura gave the girl a nonchalant look.

"Well," Rina began.

"Ding!" The lift just cut her off half way.

They have reached the 3rd floor.

"It seems that our little chat is going to end here. Ja ne!" Sakura and Ino walked out of the lift.

"Anyway, I'm staying at Room 45 .What about you guys?" Rina asked Sasuke and Naruto, having nothing to argue about after the girls left.

"Room 44." Naruto answered for Sasuke.

"Cool. Let me warn you. Sleep before 12 am. And also, even if you hear anything outside the door, don't answer it and only move until dawn unless you have to answer the call of the nature." Rina warned them.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because,"

"Ding!" The lift door opened.

They have just reached the 4th floor, whose corridor seemed to be a lot dimmer than the one compared to the corridor along the 3rd floor.

"It looks like I have to get going now. Better take care of yourselves." Rina wished them good luck.

"Call me if you have anything to ask me or just go to my room and knock 3 times. Remember, 3 times." Rina added.

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Rina's figure was getting smaller and smaller while she sauntered down the corridor.

"We should get going too," Sasuke told Naruto as he pulled his luggage along with him.

Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke was already out of the lift and was already walking down the corridor.

"Hey! Wait for me! Don't leave me behind! Hey! Teme!" Naruto cried out while he pulled his luggage behind him, running like a madman.

By this time, the gang , as well as Rina, has already went inside their respective room and were all unpacking their things.

However, they did not know that something was already watching them, spying on them. Even Rina did not know.

" Hehe… It will be fun to see them scared and panicky. I'll wait till the right time when I strike…"

/

How about that?

I think that it's still too short. But at least I got the content.

It's hard to write a lot in about 30 minutes for me…

I'll show you a sweet dream next chapter.

Shinigami Fuzzy


	3. Strange happenings: Sakura

**Hello.**

**Time for a new chapter**

**In this chapter, strange things are going to happen but it's not that scary. I hope so. This is going to be more detailed compared to the first two chapters.**

**Enjoy the 3****rd**** chapter!**

/

"Hey Sakura, do you think that that girl really can communicate with ghosts?" Ino asked Sakura.

The creases on her forehead deepened as she slowly turned her head towards Ino's direction.

"What do you think? It's the 21st century and you are still talking about ghosts? It's so stupid of you to believe her!" Sakura answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I made you angry." Ino added on, afraid that Sakura would fly into a rage.

"…"

"Do you want to go bathe first before going out? " Ino asked Sakura again.

"Ya."

"Ok. I'm going out for a while." Said Ino as she took the room key with her.

"Meet you at the café?"

"Ok."

With that, Ino went out of the room, leaving Sakura alone inside.

Suddenly Sakura felt cold and odd although the sun's rays were shining into the Japanese-style room.

She looked around the room, making a 360 degree turn before taking out her casual clothes and laying them on the bed.

She left the door locked as Ino had the key to the room, allowing her to move in and out of it whenever she liked.

Without vacillation, Sakura went into the bathroom.

As soon as she opened the door leading to the bathroom, she thought she heard someone opening the door to the room.

Thinking that it was Ino who had forgotten to bring something, Sakura just walked inside with her new set of clothes (and not naked of course!).

/

The water was warm when it made contact with her skin.

It was warm all the way when she washed her hair.

All of a sudden, the water became colder and colder as each second passed.

'I must have turned the wrong tap,' she thought innocently.

However, when she turned the other tap, the temperature of the water was still getting colder and colder, until a temperature that she could not stand.

'It must be Ino who turned off the heater along the corridor,' Sakura believed.

And so she went to check if her math added up correctly, after finishing washing her hair.

Sakura wrapped a clean towel around herself before she opened the door.

/

When Sakura opened the door, it suddenly felt so warm to be in the room itself.

She looked outside the window; the sun was still shining brightly.

She turned her head to the right hand side and saw that the heater was on.

'Must be some sort of problem. I'll tell Ino about it later.' Sakura assured herself before going back to shower.

/

Sakura on the water again; it was warm like the first time she on it.

Having thinking that it was just some prank, Sakura quickly finished her shower.

After wiping herself clean, Sakura went to grab her clothes, which are just beside the basin.

She quickly out on her undergarments.

Flick, flick.

The light was flickering.

Sakura screamed, being scared.

The light flickered for a few second before going back to normal.

Sakura continued with what she was doing.

After putting on her undergarments and shirt, Sakura realized that her skirt was missing.

'Great,' she thought, 'must be Ino.'

Sakura thought that she heard a loud bang outside.

"Ino, is that you?"

No answer.

Sakura suspected that something was wrong.

Firstly, the water.

Next thing, lights flickering and clothes going missing.

She was facing the door now, and when she turned back to the basin, she found that her maroon skirt was there.

'It can't be!' she said it so softly that it could be a thought.

Frightened by now, Sakura hurriedly wore her shoes and got out of the room.

" Heh. That should teach her a lesson for not believing in us. Foolish girl"

/

"Ha...ha…" Sakura panted.

She has just run from her room door all the way to the end of the corridor, to the lift.

'Maintenance' read the sign just right beside the lift.

Sakura just wanted to get out of that corridor now, to the café to meet Ino.

She pushed open the door which is right beside the lift, the door leading to the staircase.

"Tic tok Tic tok Tic tok Tic tok Tic tok Tic tok Tic tok Tic tok Tic tok…" went Sakura's shoes as they landed on each step.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Sakura panted as she went down the stairs with a speed that she had never thought that she could run before.

'Eh? I thought that it's only three stories? I should have been on the 1st floor by now!' thought Sakura as she ran down further.

She did not count how many stairs she had gone down, and she did not want to climb up to find out.

The flight of stairs seemed to be never ending.

Sakura could only continued running downwards.

Finally, she stopped.

"PLEASE! STOP FOOLING ME!" she shouted out of anxiety.

Sakura then continued running, to find that she had arrived on the 1st floor already.

She quickly pushed open the door to find herself at the lobby.

Sakura spotted where the café was and she ran towards it, only to find Ino, Sasuke, Naruto and Rina already gathered around a round table, chatting with one another.

"Hey! It's Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed.

"Why are you sweating? You look as if you had run into a ghost." Joked Ino.

"I believe so," Sakura answered, making everyone, except for Rina, shocked.

"Tell me more about it. Maybe I can help you." Rina told Sakura with a I-surely-can-help-you look pasted on her face.

"Yeah! Rina's a ghost buster!" Sasuke said while pointing to a sit directly opposite him.

Sakura sat down and began with her story.

/

**YEAH! I finished Sakura's first ghostly encounter!**

**On a scale of one to ten, Sakura's story would only be like 4 or 5.**

**I think that Ino's one would be more scary than Sakura's one.**

**I'll show you a sweet dream next chapter.**

**Shinigami Fuzzy**


	4. First Death: Rina

**HA-LOW**

**It's nice to see readers two times a day.**

**You all may wonder when the real story will start.**

**Well, it will start here.**

**In this chapter, Battle, The Gang will face some difficulties.**

**And also , strange things like iphones will start to come in. (lol) **

**Well, what are you waiting for? **

**Read!**

**/**

"Let's go!" Rina said as the girls made their way to the lobby.

Rina went to the staircase and pushed opened the door.

"Why are we going this way?" Ino asked.

"I'll explain later." Rina said as they walked down.

"Keep up with me! Hurry up!" Rina hushed them.

Feeling a little eerie, they hurried.

They went down one floor and soon, the girls were unlocking Ino's and Sakura's room's door.

They went inside before Rina closed the door and asked them to pack whatever important stuffs like passport and fast because their room is not protected and something may just attack them.

They spent a few short minutes before Rina just pulled them out of the room and ran up to her room.

Rina knocked on the door and Sasuke opened it for them.

Rina shoved the girls inside and closed the door.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ino asked.

"I hurt my arm!" Sakura winced in pain.

"There was something that was following us just now. It felt angry. I think that it wants to destroy us." Rina said between pants.

"Got your things already?" Rina asked Sakura and Ino.

They nodded their heads.

"Sasuke, go get your stuff. Naruto, I need your help."

Sasuke hurried out of the room.

/

"Damn it."

"Infuriated, Mina?"

"We can't get close to them! Even when it's nighttime, her room is still protected by her stupid stuff."

"Don't worry. I can get in without being caught. I'll deal with them myself."

"You sure?"

"What do you think?"

"…"

"I'll deal with Rina first."

"Fine…"

/

"You said that you needed my help, Rina?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I need you to stay watch when we are sleeping. Just in case for any emergency." Rina said.

"Ok Dattebayo!" Naruto answered with such excitement.

Minutes elapsed.

Sasuke returned with his laptop and iphone.

"Got everything we need ready?" Rina asked the gang.

They nodded.

"Let's get started then."

/

After a while, Rina had already finished giving the instructions and they were already checking the information on the hotel.

Sasuke and Sakura were checking on Wikipedia (…) while Ino was charging Sasuke's iphone (Yes, no bat).

Naruto and Rina were currently doing some form of 'cleaning' around the room.

"Look at this!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What?"

"This whole chunk of info!" Sakura shouted again, hoping to get some attention.

.com/maps/ms?msa=0&msid=103118688798956492929.000460526eb350d225c11

Open the link and you will see the places which are known to be haunted.

"And I also found this-"

"Oh!"

"HOTEL IN CASE (As in the name of the hotel xxx and the words case.)"

"Open it!" Naruto ordered.

Sakura went to check.

'It's in Japanese!"

"Then uses the Google translate!"

Info taken from the internet (It is edited):

ホテルそびえ立つルートXXXの航路上に放棄された。  
状態は遺跡の良い20年以上放置されています。  
2007年に、人々のグループがそこに行き、彼らは新しいホテルにそれを回した。  
建物はホテルというより学校のように見えます。  
私は女性を建物自体で泣いて見ている。  
私は、空の廊下の足音を聞いても残る血の跡を見た。

Translation:

Abandoned hotel towering over the sea route of Route XXX.

The state has been left in ruins for more than a good 20 years.

In year 2007, a group of people went there and they turned it into a new hotel.

The building looks like a school rather than a hotel.

I have seen a woman crying in the building itself.

I heard footsteps in empty hallways, and also saw traces of blood remain.

/

"Isn't this OUR hotel?" Sasuke asked the gang.

"Yeah…" Ino answered.

"OMG!" Naruto said.

"What?"Sakura and Sasuke asked in unison.

"Did you see that?"

"What?"

"The white thing!"

"…"

"Ok. Since we have found out the info, then let's go and do it."

"Ghost busting?"

"Yes. It's sunset already, so it should be good enough if we prepare now." Rina announced.

She said that she needed to go to the toilet before she did that.

And she went in.

/

All was done.

In the end, Rina was killed.

She was found dead in the toilet.

She was found dead with some markings around her neck.

It seems as if someone had struggled her.

Ino went in and found her dead.

They called for the police, but it seems as if their hand phones were unable to contact anyone.

It seemed as if they were left to defend themselves.

"All right," Naruto began," who suggest that we get the hell out of this hotel now and be done with it?"

Everyone raised their hand in agreement to what Naruto has just said.

"Right. Five minutes, be back here and we'll go."

And they were already packing their bags.

**/**

**Yeah, I know I have been overdue long time ago!**

**Sorry!**


	5. Getting Out

**Hi.**

**It's nice to see readers reading your own story, isn't it?**

**I got this review saying that Rina was his/her fav character, and he/she was very upset when I killed Rina.**

**OMG!**

**Somebody actually liked my OC!**

**THANK YOU! *HUG Foxsage***

**Well, I'm going to be ending this story in a few chapters' time.**

**I think the most this story will be until about 10 chapters and I'm done with it.**

**Continuing with the story.**

**/**

"Ha...Ha…ha" Sakura and Ino panted while running down the corridor.

They pushed opened the door and headed for the stairs.

Soon, they reached the third level.

Sakura ran to their room and opened the door.

They went into the room and packed their bags when suddenly Sakura said that she wanted to bathe.

Ino found nothing wrong with this so she just gave the green light to Sakura.

/

While Sakura was bathing, Ino combed her hair in front of the full length mirror.

At the corner of her eyes, she suddenly saw a black figure walking past.

Whoosh~!

Ino stopped combing her hair and looked around the room.

Sakura was bathing in the toilet and there was no way it could be her.

_Totally freaked out, _Ino thought.

She remembered that Rina once said this:

"They are actually scared of you. That's why they want to scare you; to pull down your will to escape and also to increase their power. However, if you don't show them that you are scared, their power will not 'increase'."

So Ino kept quiet about it.

/

Minutes elapsed.

It was about 3 minutes before Sakura finished bathing.

Sakura has just finished her bath; she was already drying her hair.

Ino asked her to hurry; time was already running out.

Any longer they delay; it will be the doom for them.

Sakura then went to take her luggage and they soon found themselves out of their room.

"Ready?" Sakura asked.

Ino nodded.

"Let's go"

They were already running down the corridor, towards the lift.

/

"Darn it."

"What's up?"

"Can't scare them."

"Don't worry Rina, I'll send Kaki over. He'll scare the sunlight out of them. Just wait for a few more minutes and it'll be sunset. We'll strike then."

"…"

/

Sasuke and Naruto were outside their room already when Sakura and Ino ran towards them.

"Let's get our asses out of here." Naruto commented.

"Alright."

They were in the lift as soon as you can say "supercailifragilistidocious".

That's a long word.

/

"Ding!" The lift bell rang as the lift arrived on the 4th floor.

Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Naruto ran inside and pressed '1'.

_The nightmare is going to end soon,_ Sasuke thought to himself.

That was what he had hoped.

/

"Ding!" The lift bell rang once again when they reached the 1st floor.

The door opened.

To their horror, they saw themselves on the corridor on the 4th floor.

"Huh?"

"What the fuck?"

"Oh my gosh!"

/

_Reactions._

_They have fallen into my trap._

_They are DOOMED!_

_Muahahahaha..._

_/_

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"RUN DUMBASS!" Sasuke shouted back at Naruto.

That was what they did.

They ran to the stair and went down all the way and when they saw the stair coming to an end, they saw this:

**4****th**** floor**

**This floor is proudly serviced by ****Kaki.**

**Thank you for staying at our Hotel.**

**We hope that you enjoy your stay.**

**The Management.**

The gang screamed in unison and ran down some more and found the same thing.

They repeated for about a few times before Naruto stopped them.

"Wait!" Naruto panted.

"Wha-t?" Sasuke said between breathes.

"If we are repeating all these things, it means that we are going back to the same place over and over again. What if we do an experiment?" Naruto answered.

"What experiment? We don't have time for games!" Ino shouted back at him.

"Well, if we leave something here, the next time when we come back, we should be able to find it. Right?" Naruto said.

"I agree with this logic of yours," Sakura began, "So who is going to be staying here?"

"Me." Ino answered.

All eyes were on her; none of them leaved her out of sight.

"You sure? It's going to be very dangerous you know!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Ino answered firmly.

"Ok. We'll leave you here. Let's go." Naruto told Ino before the rest of the gang continued with their running.

_If only Sakura and I listened to Rina, this won't be happening!_, Ino thought as she shivered when the temperature _dropped…_

/

Pants.

Drops of sweats.

It was a few minutes before the rest of the gang arrived at the 4th floor again.

They did not see Ino.

"Where did she gone?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm over here."

Sasuke did not even expect a reply, let alone hers.

Sasuke turned his head over and saw Ino hugging her legs at a corner.

"Thank goodness. We were damn frightened!" Sakura told Ino while rushing to her.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone!" Ino started.

This reaction of hers startled Sakura.

"Are you alright, Ino?" Sakura asked, trying to be as gentle to her as possible.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I thought that you guys were ghost because I saw some of them imposing you all. I'm really sorry." Ino wept while finishing her sentence.

"It's ok now." Sakura said while rubbing circles on her back.

"Are you guys done with it already?" Sasuke interrupted their 'girly' moment.

"Sniff…"

/

"Yeah!"

"What are you so happy about?"

"Kaki succeeded!"

"So?

"I'm happy!"

"You're crazy, Mina."

"I won't give a damn about it."

/

"Where are we going now?" Naruto asked.

"Since we don't know where to go, why not just stay in Rina's room for a while. It's already nighttime." Ino suggested.

"I think that's sensible." Sakura commented.

"Let's go then."

_Idiots,_ Ino thought with a sinister smile on her face.

/

**Yeah! Finally typed finished this chapter! **

**Yes, I left things hanging in midair.**

**Sorry if this was not up to standard!**

**Also I want to thank: **

**Narutomasterfan**

**Lilashley88**

**Foxsage**

**For review this story! Thank you guys so much!**

**I LOVE YOU! (As friends)**

**THANK YOU!**


	6. No Escape

**Hai.**

**Shinigami Fuzzy-san is pretty busy now, so I, Li Xin, aka Abarai Renji, will take over her duty for this chapter only.**

**I will be writing this chapter in my own style, so please bear with it for the time being.**

**This chapter is going to be co-written by Shinigami Fuzzy.**

**Thank you for your continuous support.**

**Love,**

**Abarai Reniji**

Recap:

"Where are we going now?" Naruto asked.

"Since we don't know where to go, why not just stay in Rina's room for a while. It's already nighttime." Ino suggested.

"I think that's sensible." Sakura commented.

"Let's go then."

_Idiots,_ Ino thought with a sinister smile on her face.

End of recap.

Story starts:

"Alright. Let's move off and face our lives, dattebayo!"

And so they went up, back to Rina's room.

/

_Help!_

_Someone…help please!_

Nobody heard the cry.

And they never will.

/

"Now what should we do? We can't escape the 4th floor already." Ino said with a nonchalant look on her face.

"I didn't know that you _cared,_ Ino-pig." Sakura taunted her.

Ino shot a glare at her,

If looks could kill, Sakura would have withered now and then.

"What did you just call me?" Ino said, getting furious with Sakura.

"Err… why are you so acting up? Usually when I call you, you won't react this way!" Sakura said, shocked by what Ino has just said.

"I'm sorry. I think that I have gotten too frightened." Ino said while hanging her head low, as if she was sorry about it.

"Nah. It's OK!" Sakura said while cheering up.

Ino smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." She apologized swiftly.

"What now?" Naruto asked, getting a bit irritated.

"We'll have to search her things and see if we can get anything out of it." Sasuke suggested.

And so they began with their work.

/

"Hey guys, check this out!" Ino shouted as she rummaged through Rina's bag.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"This-"Ino said as she pulled out a board.

/

**A/N: I'll be posting the picture and the description of the board at my blog**

**Check out the post called "Ouija Board".**

.com

/

Ino pulled out a board with some letters and words carved on it.

At this precise point of time, Naruto shouted," Look at what I've found!"

Different pairs of eyes met his.

Naruto held up a book titled "Old Wives Tales".

"What is it about?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto read the summary out loud.

"This book, Old Wives Tales, is the most ideal book for a ghost buster.

It has everything that a ghost buster needs to know.

Refer to the content page to know more about the things mentioned inside."

"Ok…Let's check up on this board." Ino suggested.

"Ok…"Naruto said as he flipped to the contents page.

He pointed to the book as his eyes went with his finger.

"First section: How to see ghost…Second section…how to communicate with ghosts…under this section…Ouija board." Naruto went on until he stopped at the Ouija board part.

He flipped to the page where the Ouija Board section is.

"Hey," began Naruto," is this the board that you took out?" he asked.

Naruto's finger is pointed to the picture in the book which is similar to the board that Ino is holding onto.

"Yeah…. It's the same one. "Ino was startled.

"Carry on!" Sasuke asked Naruto.

**The following information is the same as the one in the book (Which is just something that I made up.)**

**OUJA BOARD**

**Author's note: I believe that there are people who have used the Ouija board before. Many people should have heard of this strange mysterious board before.**

**Out of the store-bought box, it's just a cookie-sheet-sized of fibreboard with a pasted-on design of letters, numbers and symbols, and a heart-shaped piece of plastic. When users of the Ouija touch their fingers to it and begin asking questions, however, almost anything can happen. Or so they say. Whether you believe the Ouija can tap into the supernatural or merely our subconscious, there's no denying that stories of people's experiences with it are fascinating.**

**You'll find tales of the Ouija here that are intriguing, scary, puzzling, and surprisingly positive, perhaps one that is rather doubtful, and a visit from an old "friend."**

**STEP ON HOW TO USE THE OUJA BOARD**

**An Ouija board can be an interesting experience. Some believe it is a doorway to another world and warn against its use, but most people see it as a harmless diversion, especially if it's not taken too seriously. Here are some guidelines.**

**Difficulty: Easy**

**Time required: 15 minutes to 1 hour **

**Steps:**

**1. It takes two to Ouija. Usually one person is not able to work the Ouija. Get a friend to use it with you. A male and female is usually recommended.**

**2. Timing. Most practitioners suggest using the board at night when, they say, less interference is in the atmosphere. **

**3. Create some atmosphere. The Ouija is more fun if you darken the room and light some candles. Turn off the TV and any music to minimize distractions. **

**4. Have a seat. The two users should sit facing each other, with knees touching if possible, with the board on their laps. Don't use a table. **

**5. Decide on a questioner or medium. Even though both people can ask questions - or anyone else in the room can - only one of the users should be the medium (the one to formally ask questions of the board).**

**6. Place your fingers on the planchette. You and your partner should place the fingers of both hands very lightly on the planchette, or pointer.**

**7. Move it. Purposely move the planchette around in a circle on the board for a moment or two to get it 'warmed up.' **

**8. Attitude. Don't let the board control the session. The medium should begin by announcing that the session will only allow an experience that is positive or toward a higher good and that negative energies are not welcome.**

**9. Begin simply. Start with a simple question, one that requires a yes or no answer. **

**10. Be patient. You might not begin to get answers right away. Give the board a chance to 'warm up.'**

**11. be polite. When the board starts working, thank the board or entities for showing up and communicating with you.**

**12. Don't ask stupid questions. Avoid questions such as, 'When am I going to die?' If the board answers, 'in 6 months,' you might just worry about it needlessly.**

**13. Don't ask for physical signs. Many experienced users warn against asking for physical signs that the 'spirit' is real or present. **

**14. Don't believe everything the board tells you. Just as with any other source of information, don't accept whatever the board says to be the truth or accurate. **

**15. Close the board. This is an important step. When you're done with your session, slide the planchette to 'GOODBYE' and remove your hands. **

**Tips:**

**1. Have someone write down the answers. Sometimes the letters spell out very quickly and it's difficult to keep track of what's being said. A third person with paper and pen can write down the message as it comes.**

**2. Play sober. You'll get better results if you haven't been drinking or smoking. **

**3. Maintain control. If the board starts giving rude, vulgar, obscene or otherwise disagreeable responses, break off the session immediately by closing the board.**

**/**

"That is defiantly a lot of rules to remember…" Sakura commented.

"Why don't we try playing it?" Ino suggested for the few times that day.

Sakura's eyes were on Sasuke's; Sasuke's eyes were on Naruto's ; Naruto's eyes were on Ino's.

"Are you sure?" Naruto said.

"It said that it may lead to possession!" Naruto said.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Ino said with a serious look on her face.

"Fine…"

/

**Cliff-hanger again!**

**Well, my piece of advice is that you readers should not try this thing. **

**If anyone tries it, I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO YOU.**

**I'm serious about this.**

**And Abara Renji is not here anymore.**

**She's not dead.**

**It's just that Shinigami Fuzzy has come back.**

**You readers might find this strange but I have actually not seen an Ouija board live before.**

**Yes, I have seen pictures of it before, and also played it online before.**

**Anyway, I got to prepare for my exams.**

**Hope that I can get more As this time!**


	7. Second Death:Sakura

**Hi. This is Abarai Renji.**

**Yes, Shinigami Fuzzy is busy again.**

**She says that there will be a break in the middle of this chapter and then she will take over.**

**I guess you readers have to get used to my style for a period of time from now.**

**Thanks for your continuous support!**

**Abarai Renji**

Recap of the previous chapter:

"That is defiantly a lot of rules to remember…" Sakura commented.

"Why don't we try playing it?" Ino suggested for the few times that day.

Sakura's eyes were on Sasuke's; Sasuke's eyes were on Naruto's ; Naruto's eyes were on Ino's.

"Are you sure?" Naruto said.

"It said that it may lead to possession!" Naruto said.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Ino said with a serious look on her face.

"Fine…"

Starting of story:

"Well, how are we going to use it?" Naruto asked the girls.

"Read the manual again idiot!" Sakura cried out.

"Fine…"

After a few minutes, when Naruto finished reading the manual.

"Ok, it's already around midnight, so why don't we try it now?" Ino suggested.

"Fine…" everyone agreed.

And so their little adventures began.

"Let's see here… the third rule is to create some atmosphere. **The Ouija is more fun if you darken the room and light some candles. Turn off the TV and any music to minimize distractions."**

/

**A/N: Those in bold are the rules taken from the previous chapter.**

**/**

They switched off all the electric appliances, including the fan and air-cons and they lighted some candles.

"Rule 4: **Have a seat. The two users should sit facing each other, with knees touching if possible, with the board on their laps. Don't use a table.**"

Ino sat beside Sakura; Sakura was opposite of Naruto; Ino was beside Naruto.

Not need to say where is Sasuke.

" **Rule 5. Decide on a questioner or medium. Even though both people can ask questions - or anyone else in the room can - only one of the users should be the medium (the one to formally ask questions of the board)." **Naruto spoke up.

"I want to be the questioner." Sasuke said.

All eyes were locked against his; it was unbelievable that Sasuke volunteered himself!

"You… you sure?" Naruto asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes." Sasuke said firmly.

"Very well then." Ino said.

_That's strange,_ Sakura thought,_ I thought that 'very well then' is supposed to be used long time ago, but why is Ino still using this? I thought that her replay would be something like 'Sure!" or sort. _

_This is really getting strange._

"Rule 6 and 7. **6. Place your fingers on the planchette. You and your partner should place the fingers of both hands very lightly on the planchette, or pointer.**

**7. Move it. Purposely move the planchette around in a circle on the board for a moment or two to get it 'warmed up.' **"

They rested their fingers on the pointer and move it around a bit, it being controlled by Sakura for the time being.

"**8. Attitude. Don't let the board control the session. The medium should begin by announcing that the session will only allow an experience that is positive or toward a higher good and that negative energies are not welcome.**

**9. Begin simply. Start with a simple question, one that requires a yes or no answer. **

**10. Be patient. You might not begin to get answers right away. Give the board a chance to 'warm up.'"** Naruto continued.

Sakura announced," The session will only allow an experience that is positive or towards a higer good and that negative energies are not welcomed."

Sakura then continued," Is the spirit here already?"

The pointer went slowly towards the YES part.

"**11. be polite. When the board starts working, thank the board or entities for showing up and communicating with you.**

**12. Don't ask stupid questions. Avoid questions such as, 'When am I going to die?' If the board answers, 'in 6 months,' you might just worry about it needlessly."** Naruto said.

Sakura begin with her first question.

"Who are you?"

The pointer went to the letter "I", then to "N", and finally," O".

"Ino? Stop playing a fool! She's right here! Right, Ino?" Sakura begin to start worrying.

When she turned to her left, she only saw herself inside the room.

The rest of them were missing.

And the worst part is that the room was not even Rina's room!

/

"Err... Are you alright Sakura?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Yes. I think I need to freshen up." Sakura replied with a nonchalant look on her face as she stood up, breaking the foundation, and head towards the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked himself.

/

Minutes elapsed.

Naruto and Sasuke fell asleep while waiting for Sakura to 'freshen up' in the bathroom.

It was six in the morning when they found out that Sakura had hung her in the bathroom.

The part which left them puzzled is that there was no rope!

Sasuke and Naruto broke into a cold sweat when they found out that Ino was missing as well!

"Hey, I think that we are all going to die…" Sasuke said.

"Yeah…" I don't give it a damn!'' Naruto commented.

"This is our destiny… Isn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. What is most important is that we figure out what's up with this hotel." Naruto had an idea.

"Let's go find out more about Hotel In with the internet."

"Great idea. Let's go!"

/

"They are going to be so dead!"

"Whatever. I hope you will finish them up soon, Master."

"Hump."

**Shinigami Fuzzy is back again!**

**Kinda mysterious isn't it?**

**Who are the one who were talking at the end of the chapter?**

**Check out the next chapter to find out!**

**Love,**

**Shinigami Fuzzy**


	8. End

**Yo.**

**I'm back.**

**Missed me?**

**Well, I assure you that this will be the longest chapter ever for 'Would You Like To Check In?'**

**After which, I am going to start on 'The Light' again.**

**It might be a little gross in this chapter.**

**Here are the warnings:**

**Mention of war, hints of graphic though.**

**I think everything's going to end soon in this chapter.**

**Yeah. It's the story finale! Lol.**

**RECAP:**

Minutes elapsed.

Naruto and Sasuke fell asleep while waiting for Sakura to 'freshen up' in the bathroom.

It was six in the morning when they found out that Sakura had hung her in the bathroom.

The part which left them puzzled is that there was no rope!

Sasuke and Naruto broke into a cold sweat when they found out that Ino was missing as well!

"Hey, I think that we are all going to die…" Sasuke said.

"Yeah…" I don't give it a damn!'' Naruto commented.

"This is our destiny… Isn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. What is most important is that we figure out what's up with this hotel." Naruto had an idea.

"Let's go find out more about Hotel In with the internet."

"Great idea. Let's go!"

/

"They are going to be so dead!"

"Whatever. I hope you will finish them up soon, Master."

"Hump."

**Start of chapter:**

Armed with the help of the internet and other things, the boys found out that Hotel In was actually an abandon school which was built in the 1900s, years before the start of the World War 2.

It also had a hostel and the school was built for secondary mixed school students* and staffs of the school itself. It is big enough to contain about 2000 people (pupils and staffs).

However, the tragic incident happened when the war started. The school was invaded by soldiers and thus many people were killed and those who were suspected of planning a rebel were all eradicated by the soldiers. And of course, we all know what happens to the girls…

All was done.

When the war ended, all the people in the school was all killed, murdered brutally by the soldiers.

Restless souls of the pupils and staffs roamed around the building, hoping to get their revenge.

Years later, the government had rebuilt the building and it was in the current state after it was rebuilt.

It was converted to a hotel.

The staffs over there were killed by the souls, and their bodies taken over by them.

Anyone who comes into the hotel has not been seen to be able to get out of it alive.

The rest was history.

/

"So that was why they are here…" Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't say a word, but instead stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Naruto shouted after him.

"I'm going to confront them," Sasuke told Naruto.

"But how? You're going to die!" Naruto coaxed Sasuke.

"At least I tried to help them, right?" Sasuke said with a little smile on his face.

"… I'm in too, buddy!"

/

"It seems like they found out about us."

"Yes…"

"So what should we do now? I've killed they girls already."

"We kill them. "

/

"Come out! We know you're here!" Naruto said into thin air.

"We are trying to help you guy cross over!" Sasuke added on.

"**Hump. Foolish mortals." A male voice sounded.**

"They're here!"Naruto said in a whisper, almost inaudible.

"**Do you ever think that you can beat us?" Kaki said.**

"**How idiotic…" a new voice added.**

And the old grandfather clock down near the lobby stroked 12.

"Dong…Dong… Dong…Dong… Dong…Dong… Dong…Dong… Dong…Dong… Dong…Dong…"

/

"Hey! There's a hotel there! We're saved!" A teenager said to his companions.

A group of teenagers were camping but have lost their way somehow or rather.

"Yeah! Let's go stay there!" another one said.

"Welcome to Hotel In. May I help you?" A girl, no older than sixteen years, at the counter said.

The girl was a girl with raven hair and eyes of the same colour. She had a name tag on her working uniform that says "Rina".

"We would like two rooms for the four of us."

"Just fill in these forms, thank you." She said as she took out some forms, smirking.

And at the café, a group of four smirked in unison.

**Yes, that's the ending for this story.**

**All of them died in the end and some sort of travellers was about to repeat the history once more.**

**I was thinking of making Madara the mastermind behind all these stuff, but I don't think that would fit in.**

**I would be continuing on 'The Light', so look forward to checking out some new chapters for the Akatsuki gang!**

**I would also want to start to write a story on Jin and Rina.**

**Jin is a character from Samurai Champloo. He is soooooo like Itachi!**

**I wonder if anyone would read my story.**

**So from now, 'Would you like to check in' is completed!**

**So happy…**

**Shinigami Fuzzy**

**Owari**


End file.
